


in and out here we go (again and again and again)

by kumquatjam



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Aphrodisiacs, Come Inflation, Comeplay, Fuck Or Die, Glenn Fraldarius Lives, M/M, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Time Skip, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:28:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25056208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kumquatjam/pseuds/kumquatjam
Summary: “It’s His Highness,” Sylvain says. He’s wringing his hands now, fear and guilt written clear in the furrow of the brow. In any other situation, it would be funny to watch him squirm, a taste of the medicine he handed out so nonchalantly to countless local girls. Now, his uncharacteristic reticence only sends cold dread crawling up Glenn’s spine. “Professor Byleth—ahem—Byleth asked me and His Highness to clean out Claude’s old room. He kept a lot of assorted poisons there, you know, stuff that might be useful. There was even something labeled ‘love potion,’ funnily enough—”--Dimitri gets hit with an aphrodisiac. Glenn helps him out.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/Glenn Fraldarius
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75
Collections: FE3H Kink Meme





	in and out here we go (again and again and again)

**Author's Note:**

> For this kink meme prompt:
> 
> Be it sex pollen/poison/aphrodisiac etc, for some reason Dimitri's hornier than ever and cant stop coming an almost absurd amount. Glenn agrees to let Dimitri fuck him till it passes, he's an expert after all- even if it means he's stuffed to the brim. Post ts, glenn lives/returns au, can be established relationship or pre-relationship.
> 
> \+ Enthusiastic consent on glenn's part  
> ++ From how much Glenn gets into it, dimitri worries he's somehow passed on the infection/aphrodisiac effects/whatever to glenn and apologizes after the fact - glenn however was entirely sober, he's kind of just that slutty
> 
> https://3houseskinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1608.html?thread=2172744

As usual, it’s Sylvain’s fault.

Glenn is practicing his forms in the training grounds when Sylvain bursts through the doors. “Glenn,” he says, clearly panicking. There’s no glib smile, no playfulness in his voice. “Please, come quickly.”

The situation in the cathedral is dire. Mercedes, Manuela, Felix and Ingrid are already crowded around the doorway when Glenn arrives. Somehow, despite being the shortest person in the room, Glenn makes all of them cower as he approaches.

“What happened,” he says. It isn’t a question.

“It’s His Highness,” Sylvain says. He’s wringing his hands now, fear and guilt written clear in the furrow of the brow. In any other situation, it would be funny to watch him squirm, a taste of the medicine he handed out so nonchalantly to countless local girls. Now, his uncharacteristic reticence only sends cold dread crawling up Glenn’s spine. “Professor Byleth—ahem—Byleth asked me and His Highness to clean out Claude’s old room. He kept a lot of assorted poisons there, you know, stuff that might be useful. There was even something labeled ‘love potion,’ funnily enough—”

“Sylvain,” Ingrid says.

“Okay, okay, I’m sorry. Anyway, we find a vial that just says, ‘Temporarily grants potency if imbibed,’ and, _weeeelllll_...” He trails off, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

“Syl _vain_ ,” Felix says, stomping his foot.

“Okay, okay! Stop looking at me like that. I dared him to drink it, okay?”

“ _Sylvain_ ,” Glenn says. Sylvain hangs his head, and Glenn is acutely reminded of the mischievous little boy he used to know, remorseful after Glenn caught him sneaking dried meats and fruits out of the Fraldarius kitchens for Ingrid, Dimitri, and Felix to share. Glenn turns to Mercedes and Manuela. “What’s going on now?”

“It turns out,” Maneula says, “that what Claude indicated simply as potency means _sexual_ potency.” As if on cue, a howl reverberates from inside, a desperate keening noise. They all wince at the sound. 

“There’s no cure,” Mercedes chimes in. “Fortunately, we did some more digging in Claude’s quarters, and we found his notes. It looks as if the potion should run its course in about six to eight hours. The problem is,” she stumbles now, too, “if someone doesn’t sate him, well,” she shrugs and trails off. _He might hurt someone or even himself._ The thought hangs heavily in the air. There’s a pregnant pause.

Felix unsheathes his sword. “I’ll take care of it,” he says, striding forward resolutely. “He’s a ravenous beast. Nothing that I haven’t seen before.” Before he can throw open the doors, however, Ingrid shoots out her arm, grabbing on tight.

“Felix, you can’t raise a sword against our future king,” Ingrid says. “There has to be another way.” They look at each other, uncomfortably, unable to meet each other’s eyes. The unspoken question hangs in the air: who was willing to sate the hunger of their prince?

Glenn knows, immediately, that it must be him. It’s his duty as a Fraldarius to protect his Blaiddyd, in sickness and in health. Felix may be the prince’s best friend, as poorly as he shows it lately, but as the elder Glenn is destined to be Dimitri’s shield. 

Still, he hesitates. The dreamlike trysts he’s enjoyed with his prince so far are still a tentative, fragile thing, Glenn showing Dimitri how to find pleasure in his own body. It would be a lie to say that Glenn doesn’t want more; sex with Dimitri is the best sex he’s ever had, hands down. However, it almost seems like a violation to escalate what they have so dramatically and irrevocably. Would Dimitri be comfortable with this? Still, the insidious thought creeps into his mind: _Would you allow anyone else to see Dimitri in this way?_ He knows what he must do.

“I’ll do it.” Five pairs of eyes fix upon him, expressions ranging from concerned (Mercedes) to exasperated (Felix) to slightly intrigued (Manuela). “No offense little brother, but I would say I have the lighter touch when it comes to the prince.” Felix is still scowling as he sheathes his sword, but Glenn knows him well enough to read the relief in the lines of his face. “Felix, Sylvain, and Ingrid, take turns keeping watch outside and make sure we aren’t disturbed. Keep anyone and everyone away from this area; no one needs to know their commander is in such a state. Mercedes and Manuela, I doubt that your services will be needed, but be readily available if called upon.” The other five seem relieved by the direction, nodding and murmuring their assent. 

“Be careful,” Felix says as Glenn passes him, placing a hand on his shoulder. Glenn nods, once. Without further fanfare, he opens the cathedral doors and slips inside. Behind him, the doors shut with a final clang.

It’s dark in the cathedral, sunbeams filtering in in fractured patterns on the floor. Glenn can hear him before he can see him: long, desperate wails that bounce off of the rubble that remains of the altar and pillars. As he approaches, however, the sounds quiet until the only sound filling the space is the prince’s heavy, labored breathing. Dimitri’s hunched over, back to him. He’s already shed his cloak and the outer layers of his armor, and his undershirt is soaked through with sweat. “Dima?” Glenn calls out cautiously.

Dimitri turns, slowly. From the front, he’s no mad beast, just a man; Glenn takes in the disheveled nest of his hair, the curl of his lips set into a snarl, the useless clench and unclench of his hands. There are tears of frustration pooling at the corner of his intact eye, fat and heavy as they drip down to the floor below. And _oh_ , try as he might, Glenn can’t avoid eyeing the bulge that tents his smallclothes, a dark spot spreading rapidly as his cock twitches and weeps in confinement. “Glenn?” he asks, unsteady as a newborn faun. “Glenn, I feel so strange.” And Dimitri may have ten inches on Glenn, but to Glenn he suddenly seems very, very small. “What’s happening to me?”

Glenn stops at arm’s length, reaching out tentatively to brush the tears away from his lord’s cheek. “Dima,” he repeats, stepping closer. He gathers the much larger man in his arms, holding him tight as he trembles. “Shh, Dima. I’m here now.”

“It hurts, Glenn,” Dimitri whimpers as Glenn takes him by the hand and pulls him down, settling on the furs of his discarded cloak. It’s a poor parody of a bed, but Glenn doesn’t trust Dimitri by himself long enough to find something better. Instead, he watches as Dimitri sprawls out on the cloak, eye glassy, hips jerking uselessly. “I’ve been touching myself, but it hasn’t been working.” Glenn watches, entranced, as Dimitri shucks his smallclothes, ripping his undershirt as he shoves it off too. The broad planes of his body are dripping with sweat, pooling in the dips of his clavicle and chest. His cock, thick and dripping, stands proudly from a thicket of golden hair. The head of it is dark, almost purple-red, drooling messily at the tip. Glenn licks his lips and swallows, mouth dry.

“I’ve got you now, little prince,” Glenn promises, climbing on top of him. He leans down for a kiss, running his tongue against Dimitri’s chapped lips as his hand works at Dimitri’s cock with quick strokes. It’s clear that Dimitri has been on edge for a while now, writhing and whining as Glenn kisses him; it doesn’t take long for him to fall apart, hips jerking through his release. Dimitri is gasping beneath him, chest rising and falling rapidly. “P-please, Glenn, more,” Dimitri rasps, blinking up at him wetly with one blue eye and grabbing at his wrist, closing his fingers back around his cock. To Glenn’s shock, he’s as hard as before; if it weren’t for the white smears of spend splattered on both of their bellies, Glenn would have thought he hadn’t actually come at all.

“Poor Dima,” he murmurs as he strokes slowly, base to tip. “I’ll take care of you, don’t worry.” With his other hand he begins undoing his buttons, stripping rapidly and efficiently. When he takes his hand off Dimitri to shove his pants down, Dimitri lets out a mournful noise. “Patience, little prince,” he chides, fishing a half-full vial of sword oil out of his pocket. Thank the goddess he had been training before this; there was no way he would be able to take the thick length of Dimitri without preparation. “Just a little longer,” he promises, settling back on the cloak as he bends his legs toward his shoulders, exposing the eager pucker of his hole. He dips his finger in the oil before tracing it messily around his rim. Dimitri stares at him with naked hunger as he slides his finger in, whimpering at the feeling. “Almost there,” Glenn promises, thrusting in and out rapidly. He slicks up another finger, working it inside of him with urgency. Dimitri’s getting desperate, he can tell, desire written plain on his face. Usually, Dimitri is too shy, too afraid of his own strength to take Glenn as roughly and passionately as they both want. Now, pinned under Dimitri’s intense gaze, he feels like Dimitri is ready to eat him alive—and he loves it.

Glenn adds a third finger, scissoring them wide as his other hand scrabbles at the fur in the cloak. “Ready,” he gasps, pulling his fingers out, and Dimitri is on top of him in an instant. He can feel the other man pushing his knees apart further, exposing every part of him. “The oil,” Glenn reminds him; Dimitri growls as he finds the vial, emptying the rest of it on the thick length of his cock and fisting it a few times before kneeling before Glenn, lining himself up. It’s a ceaseless, inexorable pressure as Dimitri opens him up slow and steady. “Feels so good, Dima,” he whines; Dimitri twitches inside of him.

Finally, after an impossible amount of time, Glenn can feel Dimitri bottom out. “Move,” he begs, and Dimitri obliges gladly, pulling out slowly before slamming back inside. Dimitri sets a punishing pace, hips snapping wildly as hours of pent up sexual frustration spill over. Glenn can only cling to the cloak and take it, Dimitri’s desperate pants music to his ears. “More, more,” he chants, pleas falling senselessly from his lips as Dimitri obliges. He doesn’t think it can get much better until Dimitri shifts his hips just right and stars dance behind Glenn’s eyelids.

“Again,” Glenn demands, trembling as pleasure arcs down his spine all the ways to the tips of his toes, all-encompassing. His toes curl as he grinds downward, trying to take more of Dimitri inside of him. “Right there, Dima!” Dimitri obliges, pressing kisses to Glenn’s forehead. “You feel incredible, Glenn,” he groans, fingers closing tight around his hips. “Taking me so well.” Like this, every other thrust hitting just right deep inside of him, Glenn knows he’s not going to last long. He wraps unsteady fingers around himself, only managing a few messy strokes before he comes, spurting white against his stomach. Above him, Dimitri grunts in approval as Glenn clenches tight around him, milking him for all he’s worth. After a few more thrusts, Dimitri pulls him close and comes as well, the hot spill of his seed painting Glenn’s insides. 

Glenn hasn’t even come to properly before Dimitri’s moving again, flipping him so he’s on all fours, staring down at the cloak beneath him. Dimitri’s hands find his hips again, gripping tight enough to bruise as he picks up a rhythm again. Dimitri hasn’t softened at all inside of him, still hard and hot as he spears Glenn on his cock over and over. The filthy indulgence of it, Dimitri fucking his own come in and out of him, makes Glenn wail. He dances the line of pleasure and pain as Dimitri finds his prostate again and again, softened cock twitching valiantly against his stomach. “You’re so good for me, Dima,” he encourages, squeezing tight as he slams his hips backward to meet Dimitri’s thrusts. “Just like that, right there.” He’s hardly aware of the filth that he’s babbling. “S-so big inside, using me up like your own personal cocksleeve.” Dimitri snarls his assent, hands tightening around Glenn’s hips. “Want you to breed me, _please_ —”

Dimitri lets out a roar, burying himself deep as he spills once more inside of him. Glenn already feels filthy with it, fucked out and sloppy as he collapses against the fur of Dimitri’s cloak. Inexplicably, somehow, Dimitri is still hard inside of him.

Glenn can hear rustling above him as Dimitri begins to pull out, and he lets out a whine of protest. “No.”

“Is something the matter, beloved?” He can feel the heavy weight of Dimitri pressing against his back, warm and comforting. “I’ve already used you twice, I cannot expect you to—”

Glenn cuts him off. “I want you to,” he mumbles, burying his face in the fur. 

“Pardon?”

Glenn cranes his neck to look up at Dimitri, his blue eye shining with concern. “I told you,” he says, enunciating each word carefully. “I want you to use me as your cocksleeve.” The words punch a groan out of Dimitri immediately, but Glenn doesn’t stop. “Fill me up, Dima.” Dimitri presses worshipful kisses to him, then, pulling out only to turn Glenn over and lay him out properly. They lock eyes as Dimitri pushes inside once more, Glenn whining at the overstimulated pain-pleasure of it. No matter how much Dimitri gives him, he can never get enough.

Glenn loses track of how many times Dimitri fucks him after that; he’s tossed and turned about, Dimitri pressing gentle kisses to his forehead and murmuring, “That’s it, beautiful,” as he uses him again and again for his own pleasure. Glenn knows he must look completely debauched, lips red and swollen, thighs trembling, bite marks and bruises scattered constellations on his body. Still, he aches for more; his back arches at every particularly hard thrust, his eyelashes fluttering as Dimitri brushes past his prostate. Deliriously, he swears he can feel the slosh of Dimitri’s come rolling inside of him, pressing up against his insides as Dimitri empties himself time after time deep inside of him. “More, more,” he chants, needlessly, uselessly, as he finds himself bent over again and again, nothing more than a plaything for His Highness’s pleasure.

Dimitri has him propped upright on his cock, lazily bucking upward into that warm sloppy heat, when he grabs Glenn’s hand and places it on his stomach. At this point, Dimitri’s using him more as a cockwarmer than anything else, the tempo of his thrusts slowed down and syrupy sweet. He’s a lot calmer now, too, blissed out and peaceful. “Look at this, sweetheart,” Dimitri murmurs, pressing gently. And _oh_ , Glenn can feel his normally taut stomach _move_ under the pressure of his palm. He looks down in disbelief. There’s a _bulge_ , his belly curved out ever so slightly to hold all the come that Dimitri had pumped inside of him. “You filled me up so well, Dima,” he babbles in disbelief. “So, so good.” He presses harder, watching his belly jiggle gently as come sloshes inside of him. Somehow, impossibly, his vision goes white, dick valiantly dribbling a few drops from the tip.

“ _Glenn,_ " Dimitri cries out in response, wrapping his arms around his middle, holding him close as he releases for the final time, searing hot inside. “Glenn,” Dimitri repeats, carefully pulling out and watching with undisguised fascination as a pool of come spills out of him as well. Dimitri places a hand gently on Glenn’s stomach bulge, applying gentle pressure; Glenn wails as more come drips out, sloppy and wet. “Please Dima,” he begs, as Dimitri swipes two fingers through the pool, placing them in Glenn’s mouth. Glenn closes his mouth obediently, tongue lapping at Dimitri’s fingers as he licks them clean. 

They stay like that for a while, Dimitri feeding his come back to Glenn with clear pleasure. Eventually, even that is too tiring for them and they collapse, blissed out and curled against each other, on the cloak. There’s silence; Glenn watches the steady rise and fall of Dimitri’s chest, a soothing metronome.

Finally, Dimitri speaks. “How are you feeling, beloved?” he asks, brushing a lock of hair off Glenn’s forehead. 

“I’m fine,” Glenn says, confused. “Why are you asking _me_?”

Now Dimitri looks confused. “Well, you were acting… a bit…” He blushes. “Insatiable, earlier. I was concerned I might have infected you with the potion’s effect, somehow.”

Glenn can’t help his snort. “No,” he says. “I was perfectly in control.” He leans closer, pressing his forehead against Dimitri’s. “I’m glad to see you safe, though.”

Dimitri lets out a soft murmur of agreement, eye fluttering shut. “Yes. Thank you, beloved. That concoction was quite something.”

Glenn smiles, sharp. “Do you think Claude made another?”

**Author's Note:**

> i'm @kumquatjamkat on twitter


End file.
